


Hot Sticky Mess

by nsam85



Series: Behind Closed Doors [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Male Solo, Other, Tight Pants, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Shawn Mendes is hot and sweaty after a performance. He needs to change out of his skin tight clothes, It takes a lot of effort to get out of them. He gets frustrated...he needs to relieve his tension before doing anything else.





	Hot Sticky Mess

                Bowing to the crowd, Shawn hurried offstage and headed to his dressing room. Halfway there, he told his manager he needed some time to clean up before they headed to the hotel. Though he could just wait to take a shower until he got to his hotel room, he was far too sweaty to make the trip comfortably. Even as he closed the door, he heard one of his security guards making his way toward him. Engaging the lock, he peered down at the bottom of the door and could make out the shadows of two stationary feet planted in place.

                Turning, he made his way to his garment bag with his comfortable clothes. It felt unusually hot in the room, making him sweat even more. Dropping his cell onto a pillow beside the couch, he twisted and opened the bag. Pulling the clothes out, he tossed them onto a chair placed next to the leather sofa. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he peered at what had been a dry, white shirt. Due to the sweat, it was soaked, giving it a grey appearance. He smirked as he noticed his nipples prominently under the wet fabric plastered to his skin. Lifting his arms, he tried to pull it over his head. Eventually he was forced to just roll the shirt off his chest. It made a wet slap as it fell to the floor.

                A bead of perspiration dripped from his nose and landed between his pecs. Lately, his chest hair had been thickening and he loved the look. Lifting his arms, he trailed his long fingers through his wet hair before combing it backwards. Below, he knew he was going to have trouble getting his skin-tight pants off. Unzipping and unbuttoning them, he tried to push them down, but to no avail. Jumping in the air a couple of times didn’t help either. Crossing to the couch, he sat down and started to work the pants lower. Straining, nothing happened except his temper beginning to rise.

                “What the hell!” he said, rather loudly.

                “You all right in there dude?”  he heard a muffled voice standing outside the door.

                “No.” he growled, more to himself than to his aid, then called louder “I’m fine…just tripped.”

                Groaning, he laid his back on the couch and began to kick and squirm his body until he finally started to feel the pants lower. Immediately his uncut cock sprang free of it’s confines. Half hard, he ignored it for the moment. Placing his feet onto the couch, he arched his body into the air. The rear part of his pants cleared his sweaty ass cheeks. With a sigh of relief, he dropped back to the couch. The suddenly cool leather fabric of the cushions made him gasp with surprise. Glancing at his crotch, he found he was fully hard. The truth was he loved his ass played with so much, even the slightest difference on the skin sent a reaction that went right to his dick.

                Seeming to forget about his dilemma, he reached down and started to pump his length. His other hand slid lower until his fingertips brushed through the pubes around his dick. His nuts sagged low from the heat of his body. They were much larger than average…one thing he was proud of. At the moment, they were bigger than normal as he hadn’t gotten off in a couple of days. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the arm rest of the couch. Thrusting his hips into the air, he imagined he was being serviced by some hot chick…or a dude…it didn’t matter. 

                Having your cock sucked and played with felt the same from either sex. Truth be told, guys gave better head. He’d done everything with both sexes. It was funny that there had been rumors that he and Niall and Nick had messed around. The rumors were true, though they had all denied everything. There was even a video of him riding Nick that was leaked. That wasn’t them though. He never rode Nick…they’d always done it doggy or missionary style. When Nick bottomed for him was another matter.

                Reaching over to get his phone, he had totally forgotten about the pants around his calves. Suddenly his body lurched, and he promptly fell face first onto the floor with an “oomph”. Grunting, he pushed himself up from both ends making a triangle, his ass being the apex. Ruefully, he imagined the expressions of his gay fans if they were to walk through the door at this exact moment. They’d be treated to seeing his hairy crack and his big balls just dangling below. Smirking, he finally rolled to the side and removed the last of his clothing, the sweaty pants pulling off his socks as they went. Picking up his cell, he plopped right back on the couch and brought the browser up.

                Instead of just searching for new porn, he went to his old reliable sites. The ones he knew he’d end up on for the climax. There was a hot emo chick fingering herself. Then a hot clip of two hot guys with a redheaded lady. The entire time he stroked his length slowly, making sure to flip his thumb over the piss slit every once in a while. Gripping the shaft tighter, he pumped a bit faster, letting his foreskin recover the head with every upward pump. Thick veins pulsed when he clamped down at the base of his cock. Scooting forward just a bit, his nuts slid off the seat and dangled off the edge.

                Releasing his cock, he slipped his hand lower, his fingers digging into his bush. Going further, he pressed his middle finger into his sweaty ass crack. When the tip dipped into his puckered rim, it was easy to slip inside. The sweat loosened up the entry just like lube. Twitching his finger back and forth, he probed deeper until he reached his knuckle. His finger gently grazed the walls of his ass, looking for that special bundle of nerves that felt so good. Finally, as he curled his finger just a bit more he felt a spike of sensation surge through his body. Knowing his search was over, he slowly pressed and rubbed at the bulge, making him moan and shudder with pleasure.

                Deciding it was time to change up what he was watching, he went to gay porn site, hoping to find a certain Johnny Rapid video. He knew which video he wanted but panicked when he couldn’t find it. Frustrated, he went to the search box and put in Johnny Rapid gangbang. Immediately the video of four guys having their way with him popped up. Grinning, he stood and placed his phone on the backrest of the couch. Pressing play he watched the scene unfold.

                Reaching down, he began to pump his length much faster. His other hand went to grip his nuts, letting his thumb graze over the tiny little hairs that sprouted on the sac. Afterward, he brought his hand up to his face and inhaled the scent of nut sweat. Shuddering, he planted his feet onto the seat and began to thrust into the air. His fingers slipped below, and he pressed them through his entrance. Working his hole, he slipped a second one in, and a third a few moments later. His eyes were glued to his phone as Johnny was double penetrated. Johnny whimpered as his hole stretched more than usual to fit both dicks inside him.

                Shawn gripped his cock tighter and increased his pumping speed. The sound of the whimpering was something that turned him on even more. Keeping his fist closed around the shaft, he thrust his hips upward. Not moving his hand at all, the work came from his legs. His nuts slapped against his ass loud enough to almost overpower the sound coming from his phone. Slowing, he turned so he was facing the back of the couch and placed his phone on the seat next to him. Grunting, he scooted forward and placed his heels against the very top of the couches’ backrest. Planting his feet against the wall, his back was now lying flat against the seat, with his head dangling over the edge.

                Not needing to look at his phone, he tilted his head to the side until his ear was right next to it. There was the sound of whimpering and slapping flesh. The guys laughed at what they were doing to the boy they were pounding. Biting his lip, Shawn reached around his thighs and dug his fingers back into his hole as deep as he could. Increasing his efforts, Shawn pushed until he found the right spot. Pressing against his prostate, he put more effort into thrusting his hips upward. The effort to keep his neck level intensified too much. Letting his head fall, it was harder to inhale as much air as he needed with his neck bent so awkwardly. His breathing became harder as it became more difficult for air enter his lungs.

                Snapping his hips sharply, he bit his lower lip as he felt his nut coming. He began to push his feet against the wall so hard the couch began to teeter. Widening the distance between each foot, he felt the couch become more stable. But as he pressed harder with a particularly hard thrust, his fingers slammed into his prostate. Shawn gasped at the sharp spike in pleasure. Not caring anymore, he went back to pushing his feet against the wall, digging his fingers deeper, and jerking his uncut cock harder than ever.

                “Oh shit!” he heard from the phone.

                “Yeah…you gunna cum?” came the voice of another guy.

                “Fuck yeah!” Shawn answered himself, his climax moments away.

                With a really hard thrust of his hips, along with the pressing of his feet on the wall, the couch tipped forward. His eyes opened wide as he felt his body rock. Gasping, hot cum shot out of his cock, covering his upper body. As he fell to the ground, the angle of his dick changed, and he felt his face plastered with his seed. Landing on the floor, his sweaty back allowed the couch to teeter back into a sitting position.

                Panting on the floor, Shawn finally looked at his surroundings. His phone had fallen right beside him. There was knocking on the door from his guard. His body jerked as the last spasms slowed. Letting his head fall to the floor, he smiled dryly. What would some of his fans think of they walked in on him _now._


End file.
